THiER UNDYiNG CONNECTiON
by NiNi GiRL 95
Summary: Starr and Cole fan-fic the couple broke up b/c of drugs can they find their way back to each other? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**THEiR UNDYiNG CONNECTiON**

In Starr's point of view

There he was just watching my every move. If I told Langston we would just get into another fight about me and Cole. I can already picture what she would say. " Starr, you know that you want him back and you know still love him!" Maybe I did want Cole back! **WAiT...... **what am I saying?? How could I ever take him back after what he put me through?? I'm not saying that i do want him back but if i did i would want **MY** Cole back not this **DRUG ADDICT COLE**! When Hope "DiED" he was there when i needed him the most and i thought maybe this could be a new beginning for us! Then Stupid Asher came and gave MY Cole those DAMN PiLLS!!!

Starr get a grip of your self you just have one class left sadly it was with Cole..!

After School

**Langston: **"Okay Starr what gives?"

**Starr: ** "Wh....what do you mean??

.

**Langston: **" Don't play dumb with me Starr.. wait a one second this is about

COLE! Isn't it??

**Starr: ** "Wh....WHAT? How could you even think that this is about COLE??

**Langston:** " Starr this is me your talking to. That may work on everybody else but not me! You and I both know that you and Cole belong together and that you want him back and don't even try to deny it!

**Starr: ** " What.? Want Cole back me NO...I could never get back with him after all that shit that HAPPENED! Lang i just can't I.....

**Langston: ** " 5,4,3,2,1!

**Starr: ** " Langston your right I love him! I never stopped I'm always gonna love COLE! As much as i wanna hate him I can't i need to be with him!

**Langston: ** " Why are you just sitting here and telling me that get your phone and Call COLE and tell him that...."

Right then and there Starr got a text from no other than COLE! She just lit up and was over excitited, Langston walked over to Starr and they read the text together!

TEXT: iF i WRiTE WiLL U ANSWER???

Starr just fell back on her bed in shock not knowing if she should reply or not!

Meanwhile over at the Diner Cole sat there waiting on Starr to reply.

**Cole: ** " DAMMIT!!! Markko i sent her that text a half an hour ago and she still hasn't replied.

**Markko:**Look man do you really blame her??? Look Dude your my best friend and I do want you and Starr to get back together but you need to get your act together and **quit using man!**

**Cole: ** " Don't you think I know that! I've lost so much already and I really don't wanna lose Starr. I...I just can't, I want the pain to stop so much.

**Markko:**** "**Look Cole you just really need to.....

**Cole: ** " Hold that thought man.

Text: Srry 4 not txtin bck sooner i didn't really knw wat 2 say 2 u! looks like u got ur answer =D

STARR!

A/N

This is my very first fan fic and i don't really think i did a good job! Please REview and tell what you think i'll update chapter 2 if you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

THEIR UNDYING CONNECTION

Ch. 2  
In Cole's point of view

Markko:" Dude what did she say??"

Cole; " Sorry for not texting back sooner i just didn't know what to say to you! Looks like you got your answer! Starr"

Markko: "What are you gonna do man? I know you still love her and she still loves you!"

Cole: "I don't know if she still loves me, I was a totally ass to her and blew up at her for no reason, dude what should i do??"

Markko: " Text her back saying that you wanna talk to her in person and to have her met you at the docks in an hour!"

Cole: "I hope this works man and thanks!"

Text: Starr i really need 2 tlk 2 u in person! please met me the docks 5:30??

Back at the manison

Starr's pov

Starr and Langston were finishing up the last of their homework when they heard beep beep beep.  
Langston goes over and picks up Starr's phone.

Langston: Oh look Starr it seems that you have a text I wonder who it could be from!! Who else COLE!! =D

Starr: Give it here Langston!

Langston: "Chill Starr here but read it out loud i wanna know what Cole said!?

Starr: I was gonna do that anyway DUH...

Langston: " i was just checking Manning..

Starr: "it says Starr i really need to talk to you in person would you met me at the docks at 5:30??"

Langston grabbed her phone and looked at what time it was!

Langston: " Starr it 4:30 we've gotta hurry up and finish this last assignment so you can get ready!"

Starr: " Langston i'm watching the boys today remember??"

Langston: " I'll do it. As long as you try and work things out with COLE! DEAL??

Starr: "DEAL!

They finished their last assignment and Langston dragged Starr up stairs as Starr texted Cole back!

Text: I'll be there =D nd dnt keep me waitin starr

Knowing that Cole wanted to see her just made Starr think that there was a chance they could get back together. She just smiled and looked at her screensaver that was a picture of her and cole.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

I don't not own anything from One Life to Live

A/N: sorry i haven't updated I've started my freshman year in high school coming from a Montessori School to a Public School it was a big change and I've had hours and hours of homework..

Starr and Langston ran up the stairs to Starr's room so they can beautify her before she goes to met Cole.

Starr: Lang, I don't know why we're doing this, it's just Cole I mean he's been me all the thing and it's nothing new.

Langston: NOTHING NEW STARR, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU AND COLE BROKE UP AND YOU NEED TO GET HIM BACK SO JUST SIT DOWN AND RELAX AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING.

Starr: OKAYY WHATEVER LANG

Starr sat there wondering if Cole was ever going to text her back, she just guessed he hadn't gotten the message yet but who knows.

Back at the diner

Cole and Markko sat down just looking at the text Starr had sent.

Markko: Dude this is so great text her back and tell her that you'll be there without any worries and won't keep her waiting or something don't end the conversation with her yet!

Cole: Markko calm down I'm gonna do it just chill if I didn't know any better i would so say that you're a total chick!

The two guys laughed that off, then Cole told Markko good bye and left early he needed sometime to think before he went to go met Starr. But before he left he made sure that he texted her back!

Text: No worries Starr I've learned my less 2 never keep u waitin see u den

Cole ;)

Meanwhile back at the mansion Langston was finishing getting Starr ready for what she called a "DATE" with Cole, but something was on Langston's mind her and Markko have been having some troubles with their different outlooks on the Starr and Cole Situation.

Starr: Lang, what's wrong???

Langston: HUH??? oh what oh that it's nothing i just didn't sleep a lot yesterday now enough about me you go put on that hot fit in the bathroom I set up for you and don't worry about me I'm just fine..

Starr went to the bathroom and got changed she didn't feel Langston was telling her the complete truth but they would talk about that later. All she was thinking about was Cole then her phone went off letting her know she has a new message.

Text: No worries Starr I've learned my less 2 never keep u waitin see u den

Cole ;)

She just laughed thinking about that time Cole was 30minutes late for their date.

Flashback:

Starr: UGH...what the Hell..Where is he??

Langston: Starr chill it's okay he'll be here a minute just breathe

So Starr did as she was told, but she was extremely pissed that Cole would ever be this late for the 1year anniversary date. How could he do this she thought. Ugh...just wait until he gets here she thought.

Over at the Cole's apartment(a/n in my story their baby was switched but Marty already came back from the dead months ago and set Cole up in his apartment)

Cole: UGH....I'm so late Starr is gonna kill me..

Then that instant his biggest fear Starr Called him

Starr: COLE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IT'S BEEN ALMOST A HALF AN HOUR?? I'VE BEEN WAITING AND WAITING IF YOU WERE GONNA BE THIS LATE I SHOULD OF JUST CANCELLED THIS DATE..COLE HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME-

Cole:STARR I'M SO SORRY, AND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANY PERSON ON THIS PLANET..BUT I LOST MY CAR KEYS AND I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR THEM..

Starr: COLE WE'RE LATE CUZ YOU LOST YOUR DAMN CAR KEYS WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME I COULD HAVE DROVE OVER THERE AND PICKED YOU UP OR SOMETHIN-

Cole cut her off again: starr look i don't wanna fight look i found them i'm on my way ok..?? I love you babe..

Starr: Ok..I love you too now get over here..

Ugh..Starr thought he was so lucky that he found those keys because if he would of cut me off again I was gonna give him an ear full. But i'll deal with that when he gets here...

end of flashback

Starr: hahaha wow that was crazy i'll kill him for bringing that up again

Starr came out of the bathroom with her hair down in layers with a denium mini skirt and a pink sparkly tank top with white flats..

Langston: Why don't you look HOT!!

Starr: thanx do i really look ok??

Langston: Yes...no get out of here you need to head to the docks it's already 5:20..get out of here and don't come back without you and Cole back together.

Starr: I'm not making any promises..and thanx lang i don't think i could of done this without you i love you

Langston: I love you too NOW GET OUT!

They both laughed and Starr walked out of the room langston ran back to her room and opened the door to find Ford laying on her bed..

Starr: Ok Cole ready or not here I come

Over at the Docks

Cole was just sitting there thinking of how he was gonna talk to starr after all this time..

Cole: I need to do this right if i want her back.

Stranger: And who is it that you would be wanting to get back cole??

Cole looked back and was saw who it was..

A/n i'll be updating again soon b/c of my not writting for so long but who was coming to cole idk do you please review and again im sooooooo sorry for not updating hey what's a girl to do

Benie


	4. WILL YOU HAVE ME BACK?

**Their Undying Connection **

**Ch..4 the meeting**

**A/N: I do not own anything one life to live **

**Dueler this is just for you..thanx again you've been so positive and your one of the main reasons why i wanted to get back to my story thank you so much! you're a great person and an amazing writer.**

Cole turned around to see his Mom Marty..

Cole: What are you doing here Mom??

Marty: I just wanted to see how you are but I see you're about to Met someone here, do you mind if i ask who?

Cole: If you must know it's Starr..I'm gonna get her back.

Mary: Ok Cole if that's what you want to do then by all means go for it and do what you need to. I know she loves you and you love her so good luck and call me to fill me in..

Cole: Will do bye

As Marty walked off she passed Starr coming in to where she just left..

Marty: Starr honey how are you?

Starr: I'm ok how are you?

Marty: I'm great thanx, well I've got to get out of here so I'll see you soon Sweetie bye.

Starr: Bye

Ok I'm here there's no turning back now Starr get a grip of yourself it's time remember what Lang said now get yourself in there and get your man back!

**AT the hospital **

Natalie and Jarred just got the results of the DNA test back and it was true Chloe is really Hope!

Natalie: I knew it, I just knew it thay baby with Starr something just told me that she belonged with her and I was right, now we only have one choice and that is to tell Starr right now.

Jarred: Sparky calm down you're right though Starr needs to know right away, but shouldn't we call your mom first and let her know what's going on before we go and call Starr..

Natalie looked at Jarred a little skeptical of what he just said then she thought about it and he was right they need to prepare Jess and Bree for what was about to happen.

Natalie: Jarred your right, but i don't think Jess can handle this, it might be a little too much for her though and I don't want to hurt her and send her back to St. Ann's when she just got home mayb-

Jarred cut her off before things out of hand. :Natalie NO, this baby belongs to Starr your cousin and Cole, they already think that their baby died and it's not fair to them to let them go on thinking that she is dead when she is really alive and living another life right under their noses.

Natalie just sighed she didn't want to hurt Starr and Cole any futher but she didn't want to hurt Jess and make her go crazy again.

Natalie: I know Jarred but Jess is going to be a mess when she finds out about her baby and I don't think I can be the one to take her baby away from her she already lost so much i just can't do it.

And Natalie just broke down their into her husband's arms.

Jarred: Shhhh..it's ok but we have to do this. We knew it was a possibility and now we have to finish this out Natalie you know it's the right thing to do..

With that Natalie took out her phone and dialed her mom's number and called her and explained everything that happened and lastly she told her that Chloe was really Hope and that they needed to return her tonight.

Vikki being the saint that she is agreed with her and she prepared to tell Jessie.

**The Docks**

Oh wow look at him he looks so hot just sitting there in deep thought, then that's when I heard him talking to himself."Get a grip Cole, she's gonna be here any second and you gotta pull yourself togehter." That's when I knew it was time to face my fear and go and get MY COLE BACK.

Starr: "You still talk to yourself after all these years huh Cole?" I said as i giggled.

Cole jumped back almost falling into to the water but caught his balance and we both laughed and it felt really good I haven't had a good laugh in months.

Cole "Starr you came. Not that I didn't think you would but i Just well you just scared me that's-"

I cut him off i couldn't listen to him ramble on anymore

Starr: Shut up Cole..So I'm here what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked him I just hope we can get things solved or at least better so we can get back together i just really love him with my whole heart.

That's when he began to talk..

Cole:" Well ok Starr I know that I've been doing drugs and I'm sorry that I put you through that, I was never my intention to hurt you I just need something to make the pain of losing Hope hurt less and I jus-.

I cut him off again I can't just sit her and listen to this it kills me to even think about him doing drugs in the first place.

Starr:"Cole that is no excuse I needed you and you weren't there, you could of talked to me instead of using, but Cole I don't want to do this right now I jus-....

Then he cut me off with a kiss. Man have I missed those lips then he pulled away..

Cole: "Starr I know and I'm sorry,but that's not why I wanted you to met me here I wanted to give you this and ask you two things.

Omg he just took out this BEAUTIFUL necklace in shape of 3hearts and each one said Starr, Cole, and Hope. All I could do is cry it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Starr:"I don't know what to say thank you so much, I love it so much and I love you too I've always have and I never stopped." I asked still crying he is so sweet why did I ever let him get away?

Cole:"oh Starr don't cry.. But now the first thing is Starr if you would have me can we be a couple again?? And two is I would love it if you would move in with me so I can prove that I'm serious this time around because I've been hating this not being with you and I want to be the first person you see in the morning and the last one you see at night. Starr Manning I love you so much more than I've ever loved anyone will you take me back?..

Did he just OMG this is better than I ever thought would happen..

Starr: "Cole well actually you asked me 3 things. I said with a smile, but I'll let it slide I would love too move in with you and I would be honored to be called your girlfriend agian and I loev you too so so much. And then i kissed him but it wasn't one of those little pecks it was a long passionate kiss I didn't want it to end, but we both needed some air..

Cole:" WOW..that was very STARR-Like. I'm so happy that you wanna move in with me. If you want we can start tonight seeing as though we don't have school for the next 4days.

Starr:" Oh Cole why not let's go back to Dorian's and you can help me pack...you know what Cole?

Cole:"No What?"

Starr:"I think some people would say we have and undying connection to be with each other what do you think?

Cole:"I think so too because I just love you so much and I don't ever wanna let you get awat again."

Starr:"Cole I'm not gonna let you let me get away I've messed you too much to let us go ever again."

Cole:"me either baby, let's head to Dorians to start packing you up to start our new lives that we should of been sharing with Hope."

Yeah that was the life we were supposed to share with our baby girl and now we will never get that chance. So we headed off to My Aunt Dorian's so i can get out of there and Start my life with my man.

**On the phone**

Vikki knew she needed to call Blair and let her know what was going on so before Jessica came home from the doctor and over heard them she called Blair..

**Ring Ring ring ring ring **

Vikki: "come on Blair pick up it's really important.

Blair was putting Sam down for a nap when she saw her cell was ringing, she looked at the collar id and it was Vikki, she kissed Sam's forehead and walked out the room I love you sweet boy, sweet dreams

Sam:"I love you too Mommy."

Blair:"Hello Vikki, how are you?"

VikkI:"Blair this is very important I want you to sit down and listen to me very carefully ok."

Blair:"Vikki your scarying me what is it?"

Vikki::"well you know how Hope and Chloe were born on the same night, well Jessie's alter Tess gave birth to a stillborn, and then a new alter Bess came out and drove to the hospital and switched the dead baby with Starr's healthy baby. What i'm saying Blair is that we have Hope, she never died it was Chloe that was dead and I would like for you to tell Starr and Cole because I need to stay here and tell Jessie, but we need to give Hope back tonight before anything bad happens."

Blair was in tears that granddaughter that she thought she losted wasn't dead at all but she was alive and well and breathing living as Chloe Brennen. This was just what she was wishing would happen that Hope would be alive and she is and she was just so happy.

Blair:"Vikki thank you, i'm sorry about Chloe, but don't worry i'll explain everything to Starr and Cole. Bye bye.

The two women hung up and Vikki turned around and was in tears and saw that Jessica was stanading right there and was tearing her eyes out.

Jessica:"Mom please tell that you're lying and that Chloe isn't really Hope."

Vikki:"Oh sweetie I wish i could but it's not we have to return her she isn't ours honey she isn't ours."

The mother and daughter just sat there and cried for what seemed to be an eternity.

A/N: This is ch.4 for you guys..what's gonna happen when Starr and Cole learn the truth?? Langston and Ford what's going on there?? Stay turned to find out. Oh and b4 i get Marice was never going to adopt Hope Starr was always gonna keep her and starr and cole broke up b/c he was on drugs after the Baby died.

thanx again Benie3


	5. Whats Done in the DARK?

**Their Undying Connection **

**Ch.5 What's Done In the Dark Comes to the Light**

**I don't own anything one life to live **

Vikki never wanted Jessica to find out the truth the way she did and it killed her to see her daughter in so much pain, but there wasn't a single thing she could do for her daughter. The truth was that her baby is dead, and she wasn't coming back.

Vikki: "Jessica sweetheart I'm truly sorry, but it is true you have Hope Starr and Cole's baby and honey you need to give her back. Chloe died that night."

Jessica: "No mom, Chloe's not dead, she's upstairs sleeping that is my baby I know it is I know it is she can't be dead Mom. I already lost Nash she was my last connection that I have to him why why why?

Jessica just broke down into tears how could this happen? Could this really be happening to her, after all that's she's been through she couldn't handle this too. The two went upstairs to start packing up Hope's things so they could be ready when Starr and Cole or even Blair came to get her. Within a half an hour they were done and now time was going to tell how long they had left.

Back at the Manison

Langston: "Ford I thought I told you to wait in the closet?"

Ford: "You did but I didn't want to wait in the closet like there was something to hide, or is there something we need to hide Lang?"

And Ford leaned into kiss Langston and she accepted the kiss, and it got deeper and deeper until he pinned Langston up against the wall.

Ford:"LOCK THE DOOR I DON'T WANT ANY INTERUPTIONS."

Langston knowing that what she was doing was wrong did what her told her, even though she was in love with Markko they just haven't been seeing eye to eye, but Langston didn't want to end their realtionship. He gave up everything to be with her his family, his house, that film school at UCLA. Langston turned around to have Ford's lips meet hers yet again. Ford took off his shirt then grabbed the hem of her shirt, then looked at Langston and she nodded and took off her shirt. They were in the heat of moment and Ford picked Langston and through her on the bed, Langston pushed any second thoughts that this was wrong out of her head and the worst part she forgot about poor MARKKO, and his feelings, but as they were in the midst of having sex, she didn't even bother to ask Ford if he had protection she just forgot.

At the door of the manison

I was about to open when I noticed a strange car parked in front of the house. Did Aunt Dorian have someone over tonight? Who knows I'll ask Lang if she knows whose car it is.

Starr: "Cole hurry up it's kind of COLD out here lets go."

Cole walked over to me and put his strong warm arms around me, boy have I missed this warmth, that's when something hit me Cole never was far away this whole time he was always right there, I was just too blind to see it!

Cole: "Is this better?"

Starr: "You bet it is." and I closed the space between us with a quick kiss.

We walked in the house and ran straight up to my room, I didn't even bother to ask my mom about moving in with Cole I was going to do it no matter and if she didn't respect that then she'll be out of my life like TODD. We went upstairs and packed up 4 boxes when Cole came out and asked.

Cole:"Starr shouldn't you ask your mom first I mean I don't want to cause problems for you too.

He was right I shouldn't be a brat about this I need to act like an adult and talk to my mom and explain that Cole and I need each other right now, and it would be best if we moved in together. Hey I like the sound of that hmm...I think I'll use it. Then I laughed at myself I'm a genius, then I laughed again. This time Cole heard me and looked at me like I was insanse and I laughed again.

Cole: "Starr are you okay??

Boy was he cute when he wasn't sure about things.

Starr: "yes I'm just fine."

Cole: "then what where you laughing at then?"

Starr:"what oh it's nothing nothing at all." and I laughed again.

Cole:"not gonna tell huh..well then maybe I'll just have to get it out of you.

That's when he ran after me and I ran into the closet since it was the closet place to hide, and that's when I forgot that I can't lock it from the inside, DANG IT, I should of ran into the bathroom. Now I pulled on the door knowing Cole would win this one he pulled open the door and picked me up and through on the bed and got on top of me and kissed.

Cole:"Now are you going to tell me??"

Starr:"umm..NO."

Cole:"well I'm just going to have to tickle it out of you.

Then he tickled me gosh why did I have to be so darn ticklish.? Ok he wins this fight but I'll get him later.

Starr: "OKAY OKAY OKAY I'll tell you, I was just thinking how I was going to tell my mom, and then I called myself a Genius, then the face you made was just too funny not to laugh at."

Cole: "Oh so now I look funny huh.."

Starr: "No your just right. Come on lets go find my mom."

And we went off, I think I saw her on the phone in the living room, so that's where we started.

In the living room

Blair was walking around the living room wondering how she was going to tell her daughter that her daughter isn't dead, but is alive and living as Chloe her cousin. Just then Starr and Cole walked in hand in hand.

Well this is it I thought I have to tell her that I'm back with Cole and moving out to start my own life.

Blair:"Starr, I have something to tell you and it's really important, Cole it's good to see you and I'm glad your here you need to hear-

I had to cut her off I need to talk first.

Starr:"Mom before you continue I have somethings I would like to tell you. One Cole and I are back together and I want to move in with him sinc-

And she cut me off what's with everybody wanting to cut me off.

Blair:"Starr that's great but, I don't know how to say this but um.. Hope your baby girl is alive and she has been here the entire time living at Llanfaire."

My mom just told me that my baby was alive, but that can't be what's the date I don't think it was April fools because is the a joke it's not funny. Wait did she just say she was living at Llanfaire, that's Aunt Vikki's house, but no it can't be Chloe? No Chloe is Jessica's daughter she's not Hope we burried Hope.

Starr:"Mom what are you saying that Hope is really Chloe?"

Blair:"That's exactly what I'm saying Sweetie, Bess Jessica's new alter switched the babies when Jessica's died because she knew that Jessica couldn't handle another lost.

Cole:"So your telling us that our baby is alive and has been here the whole time, where is she I want to see her, I never got a chance to even hold her.

A/N: Cole was in the delivery room with Starr in this story

I looked at Cole he was in tears and so was I, I couldn't believe that my own cousin took my baby, I always knew Jessica was crazy, but to go and steal my baby and pass her off as her own is too far and I don't think I can forgive her.

Starr: "I want my baby I'm going over there for her, she's alive and belongs with me and Cole at our apartment, she's not living another day let alone another 5minutes as Chloe."

Blair:"Starr sweetie calm down yo-

I cut her off who does she think she is to tell me to calm down I thought my baby was dead for months and here I find out that she's alive living as my cousin's daughter no I want my baby and I want her NOW!!

Starr:"NO mom I will not calm down I thought my daughter was dead and here I find out she was living here under my nose for all these months, I looked over at Cole and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

Cole:" I know that you want us to calm down but I thought I lost everyone that I cared about in this world, then to be told she was kidnapped by an insanse woman I don't think I can calm down."

Starr:"Mom listen we're going to get our daughter, and Cole and I will be back with her so you can met her, I'll see you soon I love you Mommy.

Blair:"I Love you too my little Starr."

Her Little Starr she hasn't called my that since Prom Night way back when. I just looked at her and I smiled. Then Cole and I went and grabbed the car seat from the closet and took off. Jessica better be lucky that I don't want to scare _**MY**_ daughter, but this conversation will be coming to her.

At Llanfaire

Vikki just got off the phone with Blair, warning that Jessica shouldn't be around when Starr and Cole get there because in their eyes at the moment all they can see is she kidnapped their baby. Vikki completely understood and told Jessica to say good bye to Hope and that she should go and explain everything to Bree. As Jessica walked up the stairs there was a knock on the door..

A/n that's ch.5 whose is at the door is it Starr and Cole or someone else..


	6. Chapter 6

Starr and Cole anxiously waited for somebody to answer the door. They waited way too long for this moment, the moment to hold, to touch, and to see, their daughter. Their baby girl, Starr still fuming from the fact her own cousin kidnapped her daughter could no longer wait for someone to open the door; she turned the handle of the door and barged inside Llanfair as if she owned the place.

"Aunt VICKI!" Starr shouted, Vicki then descended down the staircase to see her niece and Cole who looked furious.

"Starr, Cole, it's good to see you, how are the two of you?" Vicki said.

"Aunt Vicki, no disrespect, but cut the crap, I am in no mood for small talk. I want my daughter, now where is she, or did that baby swapping kidnapping daughter of yours run off with her again?" Starr said.

"Starr darling, I know you're upset, but please calm down. There is a better way to handle the situation at hand, and yelling isn't one of them." Vicki said trying to reason with Starr.

"Aunt Vicki, how would you feel, if you were lead to believe your daughter died at birth, but she wasn't really dead she was living with your family members on the other side of town passing her off as her own?" Starr asked.

"Starr, I know it's jus…" Vicki began but was cut off by Cole.

"Can we please just have our baby." Cole said.

"She's upstairs." Vicki said and stepped aside so Starr and Cole could claim their daughter once more.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. But your real mommy and daddy are coming to get you today and I have to say goodbye to you now." Jessica said to Hope. "How am I supposed to say goodbye to you baby girl?"

"Simple, you hand her over to her MOTHER, and you watch us leave." Starr said as she took Hope away from Jessica's grasp.

"Starr look, I know you're upset, but can I please say goodbye to her?" Jessica asked.

"No, I've spent MONTHS Jessica, months away from my daughter, and you think I'm going to be away from her for another minute, you really must be delusional." Starr said as she took Hope and went downstairs to place her in the car seat driving back to Dorian's.

"Starr, she's beautiful." Cole said looking back at a sleeping Hope as they pulled to a halting stop.

"Yes she is, Cole can you believe it, she's here and she's alive. We get to watch our baby grow up." Starr shrieked not being able to contain her excitement, shedding a few tears.

"Starr, don't cry. Everything is the way it's supposed to be, you, me, our beautiful baby girl. Things can't get any better than this." Cole said as the young parents with their daughter in toll went inside the house only to be bombarded with people inside anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"Hope, this is your home, and your family." Starr whispered to a sleeping baby. "Sleep baby girl, sleep, and when you wake up, Mommy will be right watching you, I let you slip away once, but never again will I let that happen. I love you so much Hope, more than you could ever know, with you being back I feel complete, and I'm sure your daddy feels the same way I do. We love you hope, we always have and we always will.

A/N: Hello readers, if you're still out there, I'm extremely ashamed of myself I haven't update in years. I apologize, but things in my life over took the time I use to have for writing, but I hope you enjoyed this update, and one final thing R.I.P One Life to Live.


End file.
